


Филопатрия

by ahoutoranoana



Category: Touken Ranbu: Giden - Akatsuki no Dokuganryu, 刀剣乱舞 | Touken Ranbu
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 12:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahoutoranoana/pseuds/ahoutoranoana
Summary: Журавли всегда возвращаются к месту первого гнездования. Особенно черные.





	Филопатрия

Иногда Журавль поворачивается – и видит в тусклом зеркале лакированной древесины, окаймляющей альков, где лежат на подставке их истинные формы, черные волосы. И медово-янтарный, вязкий, так не похожий на привычное хрустальное золото, внимательный взгляд.

Журавль опускает ресницы, цепляется пальцами левой руки за запястье правой и ждет. Иногда – пару мгновений, иногда – всю оставшуюся половину ночи. Размеренное дыхание Оокурикары за спиной и жар его тела не успокаивают: Драконий выбор известен с самого начала, Дракон – не помощник в том, что касается Датэ Масамунэ, да и втягивать его нельзя – то, что ценно для белого Журавля, не обязательно будет ценно для черного.

Поэтому Журавль просто ждет, когда лакированное дерево снова начнет отражать светлые волосы и прозрачное золото глаз, и старается ни о чем не думать. Особенно – про Оокурикару за спиной. Стратагема пустого города как она есть – а что еще делать, когда ты уже понял, что твоих сил оказалось меньше, чем у противника?

 

Однако смотрящий из лакированного дерева тоже знаком со стратагемами. Он изучал их в старом столичном районе Аватагути – и потом повторял их снова, с памятью одноглазого тохокского юноши, отдавшего приказ стрелять в собственного отца.

Поэтому он не спешит. Он растворяется в тишине вместе с Журавлем и сосредотачивается на ощущении пальцев, обхватывающих запястье. На исчезающих под веками цветовых пятнах. На дыхании. И даже великодушно игнорирует присутствие Оокурикары, которое Журавль так тщательно старается не замечать.

Журавли часто возвращаются на свое первое гнездовье. Черные журавли – практически всегда.

**Author's Note:**

> Филопатрия - свойство ряда животных возвращаться к месту рождения/первого кормления/гнездования.


End file.
